Saving Raven
by Foxwox
Summary: My very first story that I wrote.Its December at Titan Tower.Raven is in critical condition after an accident with Cinderblock.Can Beast Boy save her?Will they survive for christmas?Can they finally tell eachother their feelings? Pairs BBRAE ROBSTAR CYBEE
1. Saving Raven part 1

I don't own The Teen Titans or anything to do with DC Comics or the song "Whenever You Call by: Mariah Carey in part 2."

Saving Raven

* * *

**Titans Tower: 3AM #1**

All the titans were fast asleep when the alarm sounded. Raven groaned and looked at her clock.

"3AM, this had better be good," she grumbled, glancing out her window. "And it's snowing. Great." Tossing her covers off, she hurried to put on something warm. There was a knock on her door.

"Yo, Raven," yelled Cyborg," lets go." Raven opened her door. She had on her leotard and a pair of sweat pants with her cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Together they rushed to the T-Car.

"All right Titans. Cinderblock is over on the bridge. Starfire and Beast Boy take to the skies. Cyborg, Raven and I will follow in the car," Robin ordered. And they were off.

* * *

**The Bridge #2**

Cinderblock was on a rampage when a star bolt hit him. He roared.

"Careful team, the road is slick from ice," cautioned Robin, "Titans GO!" And with that they attacked. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Starfire was flying and throwing her star bolts. Beast boy changed into a green t-rex. Robin threw 3 birdarangs that exploded. Cinderblock roared and started to try and grab a titan. Raven appeared behind him and started to chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthahhh." Cinderblock had her in his hand and started to squeeze. Raven was struggling weakly.

"Friend Raven, I shall assist you," shouted Starfire. Getting close to the villain's face, she fired a round of her star bolts in his eyes. Surprised by her attack, he flung a nearly conscious Raven into a snapped wire that was sparking.

"Raven, look out," yelled Cyborg. Hitting the wire she let out a blood-curling scream. The wire was electrocuting her and she was getting burned.

"Shut off the power now," yelled Robin. When the wire's power turned off Raven fell to the ground with a thud.

Beast Boy started to run over to her, but she held up her hand and said, "No, help the others. I'm fine." With a doubtful look on his face he when back to the others.

Raven struggled to her feet, trying to shake off the dizziness. She tried to float, but couldn't concentrate. Robin glanced at Raven. Her uniform was torn and burned. She was staggering around. Cinderblock saw that the boy wonder's attention was elsewhere. Taking the opportunity he aimed a kick at him, but Robin was pushed out of the way by a cloaked figure. It was Raven. She cried out as she was sent flying into the ice-covered bay. Her unconscious body went through the ice and she disappeared.

* * *

**The Banks of the Bay #3**

"RAVEN," Beast Boy screamed as he changed into a polar bear and dove in after her.

Robin closed his eyes and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." He was trying to find her with the bond that they shared.

"I can't see her," he growled opening his eyes. A head broke through the ice. It was a green bear with an unconscious form in his jaws.

"Thank xhalu," cried Starfire. Cyborg rushed Raven to the T-Car.

"Star, hurry and get a warm bath ready for Raven. BB, you got with Star and get in a hot shower."

They rushed off, to Robin he said, "We have to keep her awake!" The leader took off his cape and wrapped it around her.

"Come on Raven. Just hold on, hold on!"

* * *

**In the T-Car #4**

"Come on Raven, stay with us," begged Robin. "Cyborg, she's not responding to anything and she's bleeding heavily!"

"Take off her cloak and press it to the wounds," he was worried about his 'little sister'.

"Come on Rae. We're almost there." Raven didn't know what he was saying as she went unconscious.

"Raven? RAVEN!" he cried, "Cyborg, she passed out!"

* * *

**Titans Tower #5**

Cyborg opened the car door and saw Raven. Her face was twisted in pain and she was bleeding.

"We have to get her to the Medical Wing and fast!" Raven's face was white and her lips were turning blue. As gently as he could, he picked her up and started for the Med. Wing. When they got there, BB and Star were waiting. As he looked at Raven, Beast Boy felt sick. Cyborg placed her on the bed.

"Star," he said, "I need you to put her in the water and then put her in a gown." Star nodded and the boys left. After she removed what was left of Raven's uniform, she placed her in the tub. Once Raven's skin and lips gained some color, Star removed her and put her in a dark blue gown. The Tamaranian turned to drain the water in the tub and saw that it was a rust color. Suddenly it got dead silent. Raven had stopped breathing!

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing #6

"RAVEN!" screamed Starfire. Robin burst into the room followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"She is not breathing," cried Starfire. Robin went over to Raven and started to perform CPR. 'Come on Rae,' he thought, 'you can't die on us now.' Cyborg was there with a manual air pump. He quickly set it up and started to pump. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief as she started to breathe once again. Robin put an oxygen mask over her face.

"Why isn't she healing herself," he muttered. Star started crying, so Robin took her out of the room.

"Um...Cy," said BB, "Can I help?" Cyborg nodded.

"She needs x-rays done first." After the x-rays were done, they put the machine away.

"So... uhh how bad is she," Beast Boy asked nervously. Cy didn't look at him.

"She has sever burns, both her legs are broken, twice, she shattered her left elbow, sever head trauma, and a gash on her ankle which frankly, I don't know how she got it."

"I do," said BB, "When I found her, she was caught in a chain."

Cyborg got the materials they would need and said, "Let's get started."

* * *

**Titans Tower #7**

Starfire was in Robin's arms crying. He kept telling her that Raven would be all right, but he didn't believe himself. "Robin," said Star, "What was that you were doing to Raven?" Robin sat with her on the couch.

"I was giving her CPR. That means that I was helping her breath by putting air in her lungs." Star glanced way sadly.

"I do not think that this will be a joyous holiday season for Beast Boy," she whispered. When Robin didn't respond, Starfire started to cry again. Robin just held her close until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Titans Tower #8**

Cyborg was exhausted. With BB's help he was able to patch up Raven faster. He knew of BB's feelings for Rae and Cy felt sorry for him. Leaving Beast Boy to keep an eye on Raven, he went to find Robin. When he looked on the couch he saw Robin with Star on his chest and they were sound asleep.

"Robin, hey, Rob wake up," he whispered not wanting to wake Star. Robin slowly opened his eyes.

"Cyborg," he said, "How's Raven?" The half-robot looked at his leader grimly.

"She's stable, but I think you should see her." Robin nodded and woke Starfire. Together the trio went to see their friend.

Upon entering the room they were surprised to find a green cat curled up by Rae's head asleep and purring. Robin ushered for Star to follow him into a room. Cyborg joined them a few moments later.

"So," started Robin, "How is she?"

"Not good," Cy replied. "We took some x-rays and they showed that she shattered her left elbow, broke both legs and cracked 5 ribs. Her ankle has 20 stitches all around and she has severe head trauma and burns. Worst of all…" he stopped.

"Friend Cyborg," Star prompted. "Worst of all, she isn't healing herself," he murmured.

* * *

**Medical Wing/Later That Day #9**

Beast Boy felt himself being picked up. Groggily he opened his eyes to see Cyborg. His best friend said nothing as he put the green cat on another bed. Once on the bed, BB changed back into a human.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," whispered Cyborg. Beast Boy yawned and curled back up, "Sorry, but I had to move you. I need to run some more tests on Raven," he apologized. The changeling sat up and looked at her.

"Will she be okay?" Cyborg glanced at his friend's pleading eyes.

"I hope so, but I don't want to be here when she wakes up. The kind of pain she's in could kill her." Beast Boy gasped. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"NO."

* * *

**Medical Wing: 12AM #10**

Beast Boy wouldn't leave Raven's side. Cyborg had left to charge his power cell and Robin and Starfire were asleep. He sat in a chair next to Raven's bed and held her hand.

"Come on Rae. I need you, we all do. It doesn't matter that Trigon is your father. He doesn't make you who you are," he was crying by now, "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said. Don't die. Please, I love you." He stood up and gently kissed her cheek. When he sat back down a wave of sleep came over him and he started to dream.

Beast Boy was in the best part of his dream when he heard a shrill cry. The changeling jolted awake and saw Raven screaming and crying as she tried to move. Beast Boy ran over trying to calm her.

"Raven, calm down you're gonna hurt yourself." The rest of the titans rushed in to see what was wrong.

"What's going on?" yelled Robin.

"She just woke up screaming," the green teen replied.

"I have to annestitize her. Robin, help Beast Boy hold her down," ordered Cyborg. Once they were in position, he put a mask over her face. They all held her down as gently as they could without hurting her. After a few minutes she calmed down and was asleep. Starfire started crying again.

"Robin," said Beast Boy "I have an idea on how to help Raven. You guys stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you goin' man?" asked Cyborg.

"To Raven's room."

* * *

**Raven's Room: 1:30AM #11**

_'Come on,' _thought Beast Boy_, 'It has to be here somewhere.' _Te changeling looked inside her chest.

"Yes." He had found the mirror into Raven's mind. The mirror glowed and pulled him in. with a thud he was in Nevermore. _'This place is just as creepy as last time," _he thought. He started walking when he saw Bravery.

"Bravery," he called. The green cloaked figure came running over.

"Yo, BB, what are you doing here?"

"I have to speak with Intelligence." Bravery shrugged and disappeared. In her place was a yellow cloaked figure with large, round glasses.

"You wish to know why Raven isn't healing herself?" she asked. Puzzled he nodded. "The problem with Raven is if she uses too much power up too fast, she becomes very weak. To know the rest you must speak with Raven alone." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

**Titans' Tower: 6AM #12**

Cyborg was in the medical wing with Raven. The tests he had run weren't giving much information on her condition. Sighing he went to sit with her.

"Rae," he began, "you're the one that keeps us in line." Cyborg took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "You're like the little sister I've never had and Beast Boy really cares about you. I'm worried about what he'll do if you die." The metal man wiped away a tear. Star came in to sit with her best friend. Leaving the room he went to find BB. When he couldn't find him he checked his locator signal. It was in Raven's room. Then a thought hit him.

"He wouldn't," Cyborg broke into a run trying to get to the dark girl's room. He burst open the door and saw the mirror.

"NO!"

* * *

**Titan's Tower: 6:30AM #13**

Robin was asleep at his computer when his communicator went off. Cyborg's face appeared.

"Robin, I need you to come over to Raven's room. There's something you need to see."

"I'm on my way." Closing the top screen, he sprinted out of the room. Once at Raven's doo he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg handed him the mirror.

"Beast Boy is in Raven's mind and if we lose her, he'll disappear," replied Cyborg.

**

* * *

**

Raven's Mind #14

Beast Boy was walking aimlessly through Nevermore trying to find Raven.

"Stupid emotions," he grumbled, "they're no help at all." He knew that Robin and Cyborg had probably found out that he was missing, but he didn't care. Just then his communicator went off. Beast Boy opened the screen to Robin's angry face.

"BEAST BOY! What the heck do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Cyborg came on.

"Are you out of your little, green mind?"

"No," replied the green teen stubbornly.

"Do you realize that if we lose Raven while you're in there, we'll lose you too?"

"But Cy, I've got to try and save her. I'm not going to lose her again. I-I," he trailed off, not able to finish.

"I know you love her, but we can't lose you as well," his friend replied gently. "Please," begged the changeling. Robin came on.

"Alright you have 2 hours, but no more."

"Deal." Beast Boy closed the communicator and changed into a cheetah. _'Where are you Rae,' _he thought.

**

* * *

**

Raven's Mind #15

A green cheetah was racing at top speed and checking the air for scents. Beast Boy suddenly stopped as he came across a very familiar one. It was the smell of lilac and herbs.

"Raven," he whispered. The changeling glance to the right as a path suddenly formed. The dark girl's scent was growing stronger with each step. Just then he heard a scream not far away. Sprinting, he hurried towards the cry for help.

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing #16

Starfire was sitting by Raven. She was too worried to sleep, but was exhausted. As she was finally about to fall asleep, Raven started to moan and cry.

"Friend Raven, it is I, Starfire, do not be afraid," she murmured. The dark girl's eyes were closed and she was trying to move, but her restraints held her down. The tamaranian alerted the boys and they hurried over. Cyborg read the scanner.

"Her fever is 104.2, we have to cool her down," he informed them. Robin took a cold rag and put it on her forehead. Starfire was gently wiping her right arm and neck. Once again the metal man looked at the scanned.

"Okay, she's at 101.3," he said, "but keep the rag on her forehead. Her brain waves are really active, but she's dreaming." Star looked grim.

"I hope Friend Beast Boy is alright."

**

* * *

**

Raven's Mind #17

Beast Boy skidded to a halt. Before him was a deep crater filled with lava. In the center of the hole was a small island. He could see that the lava was rising. Changing into a hawk, Beast Boy flew over to investigate.

Once on the island he saw Raven chained up and helpless.

"Raven!" he shouted rushing over to her.

"Beast Boy, you have to get out of here," she screamed.

"Not without you!" The changeling turned into a triceratops and pulled at the chains. The lava was almost to them. He pulled harder while Raven tears ran down her face. The iron cuffs were biting into her wrists. Suddenly there was a loud _snap _as her bindings broke.

"Let's get out of here!" BB put Raven on his back and changing into a pterodactyl, they flew away just as the lava reached them.

Once on the other side of the crater he set Raven down hand held her close. The dark girl clung to him for dear life. Finally he spoke.

"Raven are you okay? Why aren't you healing yourself?" he questioned.

She wiped her eyes and said, "I can't heal myself because I've been injured too badly. When the wire hit me, I was using my powers. The amount of electricity fried my power to heal."

Puzzled Beast Boy said, "So you have to heal like any normal human?" She nodded.

"You must leave now," she said.

"But..." Raven put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry," she said giving him a peck on the lips, "I'll be okay." And with that he disappeared.

"I hope."

**

* * *

**

Titans' Tower #18

Raven's mirror started to glow and Beast Boy appeared. He was still shocked that Raven had kissed him. Remembering what she had said, he raced to the medical wing. On the way there he bumped into Starfire. He quickly helped her up and continued on. Bursting through the doors, he came upon a startled Robin and Cyborg.

"Good you're back we were just about to call you," said Robin.

"So how is she?" asked the green teen.

"She's stable, for now," answered his best friend gesturing for him to take a seat. After he caught his breath, he started to explain what happened.

"I found Raven not long after I finished talking to you. It turns out that when she was hit by the cut wire, it fried her healing powers. She told me that she now has to heal like any normal human," he stopped deciding not to tell them about the kiss. Cy looked at him.

"While you were gone, Raven's temperature rose to 104.2," he said. Robin put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Raven isn't doing very well." The changeling just looked at him, anger rising inside.

"How can you just give up on her like that? You're the leader and her most trusted friend, you should be telling us that she'll be okay!" he thundered shaking in frustration.

"Beast Boy, I…" Robin tried to explain, but Beast Boy cut him off.

"GET OUT!" he said, "Just get out." The changeling turned his back on him and Robin left. Cyborg went to talk with his leader.

"Come back Raven. Please come back."

**

* * *

**

Common Room #19

Cyborg was trying to calm down Robin.

"Rob, you know he doesn't mean what he said. He's just upset." The boy wonder sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but I still feel responsible for what happened to her."

"We all do, especially the little grass stain, but it can't be helped. It's just like Rae always says '_We can't change the past, no matter how much we dislike it.'" _Starfire walked in.

"Friend Beast Boy is asleep at Raven's bedside," she told them. Cyborg looked at Robin with a sly grin and the half-robot slid out of the room. Robin shook his head and sat down at the computer.

"What are you doing Friend Robin?"

"I'm calling Titans east for help," he replied.

Cyborg reentered a few minutes later with 3 cameras in his hands.

"Can we say blackmail?" he snickered. Bumblebee appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Robin explained the situation to her.

"So, do you think one of you guys can come?" Cyborg interrupted him.

"You'd better make that two. BB is too stressed out and needs rest." Bee thought a moment and nodded.

"I'll come with Speedy. See you soon." Robin turned off the screen.

"Star, get two rooms ready."

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing #20

Beast Boy had his head on the mattress and was holding raven's hand. He was in the middle of a dream when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy," a voice said, "Beast Boy wake up." Groggily he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Robin was gently shaking him.

"Huh, Robin?"

"Come downstairs." Slowly he got up and followed his leader. Once downstairs he saw Speedy and Bumblebee wrapped in blankets, drinking hot chocolate.

"Um, hi," he said embarrassed.

"Hi Beast Boy," said the archer.

"Hey BB, have a nice nap," teased Bee. The green teen blushed and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate.

"Has it started snowing yet," asked Cyborg.

"Not much, just a few flurries," replied Bee. BB finished his drink in silence and left for the roof to think.

"Wow, you said he was bad, but this is depressing," the dark skinned girl said after he left.

"Come on I'll show you Raven."

**

* * *

**

The Roof #21

Beast Boy sat with his feet hanging of the edge of the roof. It was snowing pretty hard by now, but he didn't notice. He was thinking of how he always tried to make Raven laugh at his stupid jokes. He wondered what he would do if Raven did die. How would he cope? He couldn't lose another person he loved. Then he thought of how kind she was to him after Terra's betrayal.

He shivered. The temperature was dropping fast and it was snowing harder to the point he couldn't see. Standing up he turned to go in, but couldn't see. If he tried to walk he could fall off the edge of the tower. His body was too numb to change, so he curled into a ball and tried to stay awake as snow covered him. He was so cold.

**

* * *

**

Titans' Tower #22

The other titans left the medical wing, but Starfire stayed. Cyborg went to find Beast Boy, but when he looked in his room, it was empty. Next he checked Raven's room, but he wasn't there. The metal man started to panic. He ran to the common room. The rest of the group was startled as he rushed in.

"He's gone," panted Cy.

"Again?" asked Robin.

"Yes, again. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find him." Bumblebee went up to him.

"Sparky calm down," she said. "Did you check his locator signal?" The half robot held out his hand with the missing changeling's communicator.

"Okay everyone we'll split up and meet back here in 5 minutes," ordered the Boy Wonder. They all nodded and ran off in different directions.

Minutes later they regrouped unsuccessful.

"No sign of him?" Everyone shook their heads. Suddenly Cyborg sprinted out of the room.

Over his shoulder he said, "The roof!" the metal man burst through the roof door.

"Stay here," he ordered. Speedy lit an arrow and gave it to him. Lighting another one he handed it to Robin.

"If I'm not back in 5 minutes start yelling and waving the light." Turning on his heat sensors, Cyborg walked out into the snow.

"BB," he called, "Beast Boy answer me!" there was no response. Just then he came across a small mound of snow with heat radiating off of it.

"Beast Boy," he shouted. Kneeling down he picked up the green, snow covered teen.

"Come on BB stay awake."

"Cy?" the changeling said weakly. A yellow bolt of lightning shot into the sky. Cyborg held on to Beast Boy and headed of the light.

**

* * *

**

Titans' Tower #23

Bumblebee was firing her lightning when she saw a large figure.

"Sparky!" Cyborg hurried in and they shut the door. He looked at his best friend. He was a pale green and half frozen.

"Speedy, get a warm bath started, now!" the young archer ran off to the medical wing. Robin began brushing the snow off of his teammates. The metal man placed Beast Boy in the tub moments later. Bee came up to him.

"Come on, you need to warm up too," she said. When he shook his head she forcefully said, "Robin can take over from here. He knows what he's doing." Sighing he followed he out. Speedy stayed with him while Robin helped Starfire set up a bed for him.

"Robin, he's coming around." The boy wonder tossed the green teen a pair of warm sweats. After he was dressed he fell asleep on the prepared bed. Robin relived Starfire from her post. A dry Cyborg appeared and beckoned the dark haired teen into another room. Taking this to his advantage, Beast Boy leapt over to Raven's bed, where he curled up next to her cheek and went back to sleep. Minutes later the other two titans walked back in and saw them. As quiet as possible, they exited and went to get the girls and Speedy.

On the way there Robin said, "He really loves her doesn't he?" Cyborg just nodded.

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing #24

Beast Boy was still asleep when they returned. Everyone had a camera in their hands and they started taking pictures of the sleeping pair.

"This is awesome! I get the chance for blackmail twice in 24 hours," chuckled Cyborg excitedly. The others suppressed their laughter. Suddenly the green cat's ears twitched. The metal man shoved them out the door and went over to his best friend. The feline's nose was running and hi eyes were junky. 'Poor guy,' thought Cy. He called Bumblebee and had her make some food. She came in minutes later with a tray. He took it and the dark skinned girl began to stroke the cat's head. Sleepily he raised his head and yawned.

"Hey, I made you some soup. Don't worry, there's no meat." He got up, stretched and hopped to the floor. Cyborg set the bowl on the ground and watched him eat.

After he finished, Beast Boy rubbed up against Bee's legs. His best friend lifted him up and placed him on a table. The green teen lay down and started wheezing. Bee gently patted his back as Cy listened to his lungs.

"Take it easy grass stain." Beast boy changed back to normal still wheezing. The dark skinned girl handed him a glass of water. After a moment he calmed down and blew his nose.

"Whad dappened?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Try not to talk, man. I found you on the roof in the storm. Your coming down with a severe cold and mild flu." The changeling yawned.

"We'll watch Raven. Go get some sleep." He headed for his room and curled up on his bed.

**

* * *

**

Titans' Tower #25

Beast Boy woke up in a cold sweat. He shivered as he removed the covers. Getting up he put on a pair of warm sweats. His throat was killing him, he had a runny nose, and his head hurt. Not to mention his cough was worse.

The common room doors slid open and he saw Robin chatting with Speedy. Cyborg and Bumblebee were in the kitchen cooking. The green teen strolled over and grabbed some aspirin.

"Hey BB, ya hungry?" Bee asked. Beast Boy shook his head in reply.

"Your throat still hurt?" question the metal man.

"Y-you have n-no idea," he choked out before coughing. Bee made him drink a mug of tea with honey and lemon for his throat. Relief washed over him as he drank. The dark skinned girl noticed that the changeling was shivering.

"Are you cold?" He nodded. Going over to the couch he curled up and turned on the TV. His eyes felt heavy and as he drifted off he heard voices talking.

**

* * *

**

Common Room #26

Cyborg watched Beast Boy curl up and fall asleep. He was concerned about his best friend.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," said Bee. He smiled.

"Are you going back to Titans' East for the holidays?" he asked.

"I guess. I know Speedy is, but I'd love to stay with you guys if you don't mind," she replied.

"Sure, but only if you help Star decorate the Tower." The dark skinned girl nodded in agreement.

They pair grew quiet and heard a whimper. CY glanced at Bee.

"Wasn't me," she said. The metal man walked over to the sleeping changeling. The green teen was shivering violently and whimpering like an injured animal. Bee placed her hand on his forehead. She looked up with worry in her eyes.

"He's really warm." Cyborg put a finger to his face and looked at his arm.

"My scanner says that he has a temperature of 102.3 degrees. He's really sick." Bumblebee got a damp rag and wiped his forehead while Cyborg called Robin.

"Rob I need you in the common room now," he said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"On my way. Going to the cabinet the metal teen grabbed a blanket and placed it over Beast Boy. Bee gave him a hug.

"He'll be okay," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Titans' Tower #27

Robin came into the common room a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Then he saw Beast Boy's shivering body.

"He's really sick Rob," said Cyborg, "he has a fever of 102.3 degrees and it's still rising. I thought it was just a cold or somethin', but it's gotten worse." Bee looked up from the green teen.

"Where can we put him? Not in that hazardous waste dump that he calls a room, and we can't put him in with Raven," she pointed out. Robin thought for a moment and then gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess our only option is to put him in Raven's room, BUT, if I die for this, then I'm going to come back from the dead and haunt the two of you for the rest of your lives," he threatened.

The two boys went to move the needed equipment into the dark girl's room while Bumblebee stayed with Beast Boy. Cyborg came back a couple minutes later and carried the sick, wrapped up teen to Raven's room. Robin sent Starfire to help him while the black haired teen took over watch for her in watching Raven. The red head turned down the covers on the violet eyed girl's real bed. Placing the changeling on the bed, the metal man began to unravel him from the blankets. The ill teen groaned and attempted to push his best friend away as his shirt was removed. Starfire was quieting him as she helped Cyborg attach monitors and insert and I.V. Beast Boy finally fell back to sleep after the put the covers over him.

"Hang in there BB," whispered Cy, "Hang in there.


	2. Saving Raven part 2

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Guest Room #28**

Bumblebee sat on her bed in the guest room talking to Aqualad on her communicator. Mas Y Menos could be heard in the background.

"So how are things in Jump City?" asked the Atlantian. The dark skinned girl sighed.

"Not so good, I'm afraid. I'm going to be staying here a bit longer. Beast Boy has gotten extremely sick, so now they're down another titan. Raven still has yet to wake up as well. Speedy will be coming home in a few days though." Aqualad nodded.

"When will you be coming home?"

"I'll be staying with them for the holidays, but I should go back with you guys after the New Year's party," Bumblebee replied. The alarms at the Eastern tower sounded.

"That's us. We'll talk to you later Bee," said the teen and the connection ended.

**

* * *

**

Raven's Room #29

Beast Boy was in pain. Even a gentle touch on his skin burned. His chest was tight from his coughs and a migraine pounded his head. Worst of all was his throat. It felt dry and achy. The green teen was unable to see clearly and was delusional. Cyborg's scanners kept on saying that it was a horrible cold and he was immensely stressed out. BB's fever wasn't going down at all. His friends kept a cold rag on his forehead at all times to help try to bring it down.

Cyborg was in the common room when his arm began to beep faster and faster. Franticly, he raced to Raven's room and found a distraught looking Starfire trying to calm down a thrashing Beast Boy.

"Cyborg, Friend Beast Boy is having the mare of nights and will not awaken," she cried. The metal man placed an oxygen mask over his best friend's face and spoke soothing words.

The sick teen was whimpering and muttered, "Water…please…water." Starfire gave the glass of water on the nightstand to Cyborg, who gently held up the changeling to drink. Once he had drunk his fill, Beast Boy passed out once more. Star was on the verge of tears. The half robot pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Star. He'll be fine." The Tamaranean shook her head.

"It is not that, it is what he was yelling in his dream. He kept on screaming for Raven to come back and to not let go," she sniffled. He gave her a reassuring hug and left.

Cyborg entered Beast Boy's trash heap of a room and sent his scanners to work. They found no trace of a virus, but they did find something else. There was a velvet box on the sick teen's dresser with Raven's name on it. Curious, he opened the box and was blown away at the sight of the gift. Closing the box he thought to himself, '_The least I can do is wrap it for him,'_ and left the room.

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing #30

Raven's whole body hurt. Her eyes felt heavy, so it took a minute for her to open and focus them. She was unable to move her head, left arm, or either of her legs. There was an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose while an I.V. was in her right hand. Glancing over to her left, she saw Robin asleep in the chair. Knowing that he was a light sleeper, the dark girl let out a loud, muffled groan. Sure enough, a moment later he stirred. The black haired teen looked at her and let out a sigh of relief to see her awake.

"Raven, you're finally awake," he said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. The boy wonder pulled out his communicator and called Cyborg knowing how worried he was about his 'little sis'.

"Hey Rob. How's Raven?" he asked. Robin smirked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself," he replied, turning the communicator so her face could be seen.

"I'll be right there."

About five minutes later he came in with the other two girls in tow. Speedy had returned to Titans East earlier that morning.

"Friend Raven!" squealed Starfire. Cyborg went over to her and removed the neck brace. Raven weakly smiled at her friends and wondered where Beast Boy was.

"How ya feelin' girl?" asked Bee. The violet eyed girl slowly motioned for water with her right hand. Robin carefully helped support her up as she drank greedily from the cup of water.

Once she finished and was lowered back onto her bed she replied, "Like road kill on a hot summer day." The rest of them all laughed.

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing (Next Day) #31

Cyborg and Robin entered the medical wing late the next morning. As the metal man checked the scans, the black haired teen pulled up a chair on Raven's right and another on her left for Cyborg.

"Now, Raven, I need you to tell us everything you remember about what happened. I know it might be hard to, but Cyborg and I can fill in the pieces you miss," started Robin. The injured girl gave a small nod of understanding and closed her eyes to think for a moment.

"I remember the alarm going off and then Cyborg came and banged on my door. I was pissed that a villain woke me up at three in the morning and when a blizzard was on its way," she paused for a moment to catch her breath and think. "Then I faintly remember getting squeezed and dropped. I…I think I heard someone scream my name and a burning sensation hit me. I was unfocused and then I saw Robin about to be hit so I had to push you out of the way." The boy wonder interrupted her.

"Thanks for the save, but why did you? I would have been fine." The dark girl shook her head.

"No. you have to remember Robin that you're only human and therefore can get hurt easier, but then again I'm half human so I get hurt too. Anyway that's all I remember except for flying through the air and becoming cold," she finished quietly for the strain to stay awake and talk.

"That's `bout right, but I can tell you what happened after you pushed bird boy here out of the way," said Cyborg.

"Cinderblock threw you into the bay and you crashed through the ice. Beast Boy screamed your name and dove in after you, as a polar bear of course. The rest of us went down to the bank and wait for you guys to surface. Rob and I brought you back here." Raven shifted slightly and then winced from the burns on her back. Robin stood up and grabbed some burn salve.

"This may sting a little," he warned as Cyborg gently held her up.

"That chair over there was Beast Boy's bed for the entire time you've been out. I'm working on a special wheelchair that you can use while your legs heal. We don't want you to use your powers just yet. By the way Bumblebee is here and Speedy came too." The violet eyed girl sighed in relief as the salve began to work and Robin left.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Who, Speedy, he went back to Steel City…" Raven cut him off.

"No, where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg didn't answer.

"I think it might be better if Bee told you," he slowly replied and left to get her.

A few minutes later Bumblebee walked in. "Hey girl! Sparky said you wanted to talk to me," she said, acting like she didn't know what it was about.

"Where is Beast Boy?" The dark skinned girl looked uneasy.

"Well," the injured girl prompted. "Raven, he… he isn't doing so well. While you were out he hardly ate or slept. He was totally stressed. A couple days ago, just after speedy and I came, the ding dong went out in a blizzard to the roof. None of us realized until about an hour later that he was up there. Once we brought him inside and thawed out we thought that he just had a cold, but it's worse than that. His temperature won't go down and he's starting to become delusional." Raven was on the brink of tears by the time Bee finished.

"Where is he? I want to see him," pleaded the injured girl.

"I'm…I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you," apologized her friend as she broke down in sobs.

**

* * *

**

Titans' Tower #32

After sending Bumblebee to see Raven, Cyborg went to find Robin. The boy wonder was in the gym working out.

"Yo, Rob," said the metal man. The teen turned and saw him in the doorway.

"Hey Cyborg, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Raven." The black haired teen looked away.

"She asked to see him, didn't she," he questioned. Cyborg nodded.

"Bee is with her now, but you need to talk to her. I'm almost finished with her chair, but don't tell her yet or she'll want to see him even more." Robin looked up.

"How is he?" Cyborg just shook his head.

"I don't know man. I just don't know."

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing #33

Robin walked into Bumblebee as he was entering the medical wing.

"She's exhausted from crying," she informed him. Robin shook his head.

"I have to talk with her." The dark skinned girl looked doubtful.

"I don't think she's gonna listen to you."

He walked past her and into the room. Raven was staring out the window with a blank look on her face.

"Raven," he called. She didn't respond.

"Raven," he said louder. The dark girl just looked at him. The boy wonder took a seat.

"How are you feeling?" Raven shrugged. The silence was almost unbearable for him.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Why won't you let me see him," she snapped, the pain making her madder than she meant to be. Robin knew this, but put a stern look on his face.

"Raven you know why. He's very sick and knowing you, you'd try to get to him."

She turned away.

"Raven, I'm sorry." When she opened her eyes, he could see tears forming.

"Please," she begged. It broke Robin's heart to see her like this, but he had to stay firm.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no," he replied and then left. Raven cried uncontrollably until Cyborg came and sedated her.

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing #34

Christmas eve was just two days away and the tower needed to be decorated. Robin had ordered a tree so big, that Starfire had fly in through the common room window. Thankfully Raven had done her shopping long before her accident. The medical wing's door slid open and Robin walked in with a tray. On it were three cups, cookies, and Raven's medications. The masked teen smiled as he walked over.

"You hungry?" he asked. Raven smiled back and nodded.

"Do you want tea or hot chocolate?"

"Tea for the pills and hot coco for the cookies," she replied. Robin handed her the tea and pills, then sipped his coffee.

"How's the tower look?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" he said with grin. Cyborg wheeled in a fancy wheelchair.

"Oh my Azar!"

"Ya wanna know what it does?" asked the metal man. The injured girl nodded.

"Well little lady, this here is the state of the art, never before seen or used, T-chair! It has a cup holder, book pouch, cushions for your legs, and an extremely comfy pillow so u can sleep in it." Robin pointed to the control panel.

"The chair will also alert us if something is wrong or you fall out. You can use the joy stick to move around," he explained. Raven's eyes shown with unshed tears.

"Thank you so much." Cyborg went and grabbed an I.V. to attach to the chair. He then, with Robin's help, gently lifted her up and into the chair. The black haired teen placed a warm blanket over her lap and legs. They then wheeled her out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Common Room #35

The trio made their way down to the common room. Raven was relieved to be out of the medical wing. Upon reaching the doors, Robin opened them and Cyborg wheeled her in. Bumblebee was hanging up ornaments when they entered.

"Raven, what do you think of the tower?" she inquired.

"It looks awesome," the injured girl replied, glancing around. Garland hung everywhere and the tree looked gorgeous.

"Where's Star?" asked Robin.

"She's hanging up the lights outside."

Raven rolled over to the windows and looked out. The bay was frozen over and there was a heavy layer of snow. She closed her eyes and thought of last year's Christmas. They had all spent the day playing in the snow. As she was thinking this, a vision suddenly popped into her head. The dark girl let out a gasp and held her head as her eyes snapped open. The others rushed over.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Robin. Raven took a few deep breaths.

"I had vision that I was out in a blizzard. It so cold and snow made it impossible to see. Then I heard a voice, but I don't know what it was saying," she explained. Cyborg's face had fallen.

"What?" she asked. He looked away and said, "Rae, what you saw was trough BB's eyes when he was in the storm."

Raven gave Robin a hard stare.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can either give me back my powers or let me see Beast Boy."

**

* * *

**

Titans Tower #36

They all stared at her.

"You can't be serious Raven," said Robin. The dark girl jerked her head up.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she hissed with a death glare on her face. Starfire came in a moment later.

"Friends, what is it that you are shouting at," she questioned. Robin wrapped a blanket around her and explained. Cyborg went over to Raven and gave her a cup of tea to calm down.

Gently he said, "Raven, we can't let you use your powers right now, they could blow up the tower." Bumblebee stepped in.

"Besides, wouldn't you like to be able to feel for awhile?" She nodded.

"I'm going to my room," she told them.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed. She gave them a funny look. Cyborg looked at Robin. The leader sighed and nodded.

"I'll take you to Beast Boy," the metal man told her. The girl smiled and let him push her. She wasn't surprised when they passed Beast Boy's room; it was a toxic waste dump. Raven glanced at the metal man in surprise when they stopped at her door. Silently he opened the door. Raven's hand flew to her mouth and she whispered, "Beast Boy."

**

* * *

**

Raven's Room #37

Cyborg slowly wheeled Raven over to her bed. Beast Boy laid curled up shivering. Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached for his hand. The metal man left her to be alone with the changeling. The injured girl looked at the monitor and saw that his fever was still high. Letting go of his hand, she rewet the rag. The green teen was whimpering in pain. She softly shushed him and then quietly began to sing.

Whenever you call by: Mariah Carey

_Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I  
And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back  
We can only turn into one_

_  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call_

_And I'm truly inspired  
Finding my soul  
There in your eyes  
And you  
Have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself  
Undisguised  
_

_I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call  
_

_And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain  
Gently kiss your fears away  
You can turn to me and cry  
Always understand that I  
Give you all I am inside_

I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call

_I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call  
And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch you fall  
Whenever you call_

With her good hand she stroked his hair. By the time she finished singing, he had stopped his cries. Raven put his hand against her cheek and cried silent tears.

"I heard everything you said to me. I love you too. Thank you for helping me," she kissed his palm. Raven thought back on how her friends had saved her from her father. She remembered the pain that she had caused them.

"I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. If only I had paid more attention, you wouldn't be sick and I wouldn't be in this wheelchair." The dark girl closed her eyes and looked away. Her whole body shook with sobs.

A hand stroked her cheek and a voice said, "Shh…its okay." Raven opened her tearful yes to see Beast Boy gazing at her.

"Beast Boy!" He gave her a smile.

"I heard what you said. This isn't your fault. I was the one stupid enough to go out in a blizzard," he told her weakly. He then kissed her hand. Raven smiled and pushed the call button on her chair.

**

* * *

**

Titans Tower #37

It was Christmas eve at the tower and everyone was happy. Beast Boy's fever had broken the night before and now he was out of bed. The changeling helped Raven anytime she needed it. The injured girl loved how he was so gentle with her. the pair now sat in the common room alone. The other titans had retired to bed and all was quiet. Raven sat propped up on the couch with her head in his lap. The only lights were those from the tree and the fire. Beast Boy glanced down at her.

"Raven, I have your present and I want you to open it." He handed her a box wrapped in purple paper. Slowly she tore off the paper and opened the box. A raven shaped necklace made with rubies and black diamonds.

"Oh Beast Boy! It's beautiful," she breathed. He put it around her neck. She pulled him down and gave him a kiss. They talked some more and eventually dosed off. When the others woke up the next morning they saw them, grabbed the cameras, and then left them to sleep.

The End


End file.
